This invention relates to hydroprocessing catalysts and methods of producing hydroprocessing catalysts, particularly alumina supported, high surface area, small pore diameter, molybdenum and cobalt or nickel hydroprocessing catalysts made by comulling methods.
It is widely appreciated in the field of petroleum processing that catalysts comprising a Group VIB and Group VIII metal component on an alumina base give superior hydroprocessing results. Such catalysts can be made by any of several methods, including cogellation (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,105) oil drop methods (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,470) impregnation of preformed alumina supports (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,661) and mulling support and metals.